


This gives a whole new meaning to the term useless gay

by LittleDanvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, also smut, and being confused, my soft soccer gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Based on the prompt of: one useless gay a.k.a Christen is head over heels for her best friend Tobin and despite pretty obvious signs that Tobin likes her back she’s dead set on being friends, meanwhile useless gay number two a.k.a Tobin is under the impression they’ve been dating and taking things slow.





	This gives a whole new meaning to the term useless gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_a_gust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/gifts).



The Hideout is relatively close to the hotel that the team is staying at but Christen still leaves with plenty of time to spare. She factors in walking time to the coffee shop and for there being a line —because there’s always a line when Kelley recommends her a new place to try—what Christen doesn’t factor in however is the mass of fluff currently tied up around the leg of a bench, excitedly wagging its tail (two stores past the coffee shop).

 

Christen quickly checks her phone and she’s got exactly thirty minutes to get her coffee and get back to the hotel for their morning fitness meeting, “okay, just one head pat and one snuggle,” Christen murmurs to herself as she passes the coffee shop and makes a bee line for the dog.

 

The owner’s sitting on the bench sipping a coffee and Christen smiles at the older man politely, “your dog’s beautiful, is she friendly?”

 

He nods and gives her a smile back, “go ahead, she loves the attention.”

 

Christen squats down, laughs out loud when the dog all but wraps it’s paws around her neck knocking her flat to her butt, “oh you’re so lovely, just look at you.”

 

“Luna! Down! Sorry she thinks she’s a lap dog.” The man says with an apologetic smile.

 

“Don’t apologize I love it!” Christen says with a genuine smile plastered on her face. “You’re so pretty Luna, such a pretty girl.”

 

There’s some nuzzling and petting and a few kisses (some from Christen and some from Luna) before Christen can feel her phone buzzing in her pocket. She stands slowly giving Luna one last pet, “thank you!”

 

“You’ve made her day.”

 

Christen pulls her phone out of her pocket as she walks toward the cafe.

 

[ **kelley** ]

 **Where** **you** **at**?

 

[ **christen** ]

 **Coffee** **run**.

 

[ **kelley** ]

 **Nice**. **Grab** **me** **one**?

 

Christen eyes the line up through the door —realizes just how much time she spent with the dog— and frowns as she continues past the cafe and heads back towards the hotel.

 

[ **christen** ]

 **Sorry** **Kel**. **It’s** **too** **late**.

 

[ **kelley** ]

 **No** **problem** , **if** **I** **add** **enough** **coconut** **milk** **to** **the** **sludge** **here** **it** **turns** **to** **a** **drinkable** **liquid**.

 

Christen just laughs as she closes out their conversation to send a text to Tobin.

 

[ **christen** ]

 **Save** **me** **a** **seat**?

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **You’re** **under** **the** **assumption** **that** **I’ll** **be** **making** **it** **to** **the** **meeting** **before** **you**?

 

Christen smiles to herself because normally Tobin’s always sneaking into the back row a few minutes late.

 

[ **christen** ]

 **I** **ventured** **out** **to** **get** **coffee**.

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **That** **place** **Kel** **and** **Al** **were** **talking** **about**?

 

[ **christen** ]

 **Yep**.

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **Any** **good**?

 

[ **christen** ]

 **I** **wouldn’t** **know**. **I** **never** **made** **it**. **It’s** **going** **to** **be** **a** **coffee** - **less** **morning** **Tobin**.

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **There** **was** **a** **dog** **wasn’t** **there**?

 

Christen’s heart swells at just how well Tobin knows her, makes it ache in a way that Christen’s really not used to.

 

[ **christen** ]

 **It’s** **fluff** **to** **body** **ratio** **was** **perfection**.

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **It** **knocked** **you** **over** **didn’t** **it**?

 

[ **christen** ]

 **Worth** **it**. 

 

Christen tucks her phone back into her pocket as she enjoys the walk back to the hotel. It’s late September and fall in Paris is a lot like fall in Sweden and there’s just something about the crisp, cool, air and the changing leaves that feels like a new beginning.

 

Christen’s got about five minutes to spare by the time she walks into the front lobby and veers left to the conference room. All the seats look to be filled and Christen doesn’t see Tobin anywhere, shaking her head as she slips into an empty seat at the back behind Kelley, Alex, and Allie.

 

“Where’s Tobin?” Alex asks as she spins around in her seat to look at Christen.

 

“I’m not sure. I asked her to save me a seat.”

 

“Oh—“ Alex says as her eyebrows draw together in confusion, “just, she like made a mad dash outta the hotel room about fifteen minutes ago, I thought maybe—“

 

“Alright ladies!” Dawn begins from the front of the room. “Looks like we’re all here—“

 

“I’m not late—“ Tobin’s speed walking through the door a little breathless, eyes on the clock right above Dawn’s head, “I’m one minute early.”

 

Dawn glares as Tobin slides into the seat beside Christen and everyone’s eyes are on them, “Yes, thank you Tobin, for being so punctual.”

 

“No problem.” Tobin says it with a lazy smile and a head nod as everyone turns back around—except Kelley, Alex, and Allie—to face the front as the lights go off and the projector comes on.

 

“Here.” Tobin says thrusting a hot latte into Christen’s hands. “It’s for you, wouldn’t want you to have to suffer through this without caffeine.”

 

Christen’s cheeks flush slightly and she knows they shouldn’t because Tobin’s just being a really good friend but she can’t help it because their fingers are brushing and their friends are staring at them curiously.

 

“Thank you.” Christen whispers as she takes a cautious sip, trying to ignore the way Tobin’s knee is resting against her leg.

 

“Is that from The Hideout? I’m drinking _this_ —“Kelley whispers incredulously holding up the hotel cup, “and I use the word drinking pretty loosely, and you guys are sipping on The Hideout coffee? Christen how could you? You said it was too late.”

 

“It was. The line was too long and I didn’t want to be late.”

 

“Wait you weren’t together?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Kelley swings her head to glare at Tobin, “ _sooo_?”

 

Tobin’s lips wrap around her straw, teeth biting against the plastic and it has Christen coughing a little, shaking her head and trying to focus her eyes on anything other than how _that_ looks.

 

“You okay Chris?” Allie asks with concern.

 

“Yeah, fine.” Christen says thankful for the darkness of the room, and it’s not completely lost on her the way Alex’s eyes are slowly shifting back and forth between herself and Tobin like she’s trying to solve some kind of puzzle.

 

“Chris texted me, and I didn’t want her going without her morning coffee.” Tobin says with a shrug playing off the fact that she somehow managed to not only leave later than Christen but actually procure the coffees.

 

“Yeah but she texted you on her way back from The Hideout, so how did you manage?” Kelley says with a raised eyebrow.

 

Christen’s watching Alex because she’s smiling all softly at Tobin and it’s twisting something in Christen’s stomach so she takes another sip of her latte in hopes that it will go away.

 

Tobin shrugs, “I called in an order.”

 

“They don’t do that.” Kelley pouts.

 

“They did do that.” Tobin counters and she’s staring at Alex unblinkingly and Christen feels like maybe there’s a bit more to the story.

 

“Don’t be bitter Kel—“ Allie says wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to face the front, “one day you’ll find yourself a nice girl to buy you coffee.”

 

Christen’s heart stops because her mind automatically goes to the implication—how what Tobin did is something a girlfriend would do—but Christen knows Allie doesn’t mean it that way; that she can’t mean it that way because her and Tobin are friends.

 

Tobin definitely doesn’t see her in _that_ _way_.

 

“Talk later?” Alex whispers to Tobin and Christen watches how Tobin nods her head slowly before Alex turns back around in her seat.

 

Christen leans in to Tobin’s side, “What was that about?”

 

Tobin doesn’t meet her eyes, just shrugs her shoulder, “who knows.”

 

Tobin’s got her teeth digging into the straw of her iced coffee, her tongue occasionally poking the straw around in different directions, and Christen has to look away because what she’s thinking about now is definitely straying pretty far away from friendly, “oh, okay.”

 

Christen decides to focus all her energy on the presentation Dawn’s giving—anything to distract her from the heavy way Tobin’s knee is resting against her thigh— it’s on their training schedule for their upcoming match against France, it’s in a few days and France is always a challenge for them.

 

*********

 

Practice was brutal, wind sprints and circuit training, and it has Christen aching in more than one place. She’s slow to get up off the floor, has been debating doing some yoga for a cool down, and despite being tired she knows she’ll feel better if she does.

 

“Yoga?”

 

Christen turns her head at the raspy voice and is met with Alex’s clear blue eyes, “yeah.”

 

“Can I join?” Alex asks hopefully.

 

“Definitely.” Christen says with a smile as they head to one of the empty rooms off the gym that’s housing all their mats.

 

“Wait up!” Christen and Alex stop as Tobin jogs up towards them slinging an arm around each of their shoulders.

 

“Are you lost Tobin?” Alex questions with a smirk.

 

“Uh no, can a girl not get her yoga on?”

 

Christen chuckles at how affronted Tobin sounds, but Alex isn’t too far off because Tobin never joins them for yoga.

 

“I’ve never seen you do yoga.”

 

“Well than Alex, you’re in for a treat.” Tobin remarks with a smirk

 

Christen laughs loudly this time, “she’s right Al, Tobin can barely touch her toes.”

 

Alex raises her eyebrow, “you’ve done yoga together?”

 

“Only once—“ Christen says absentmindedly as she walks towards the rolled up mats, “I dragged her to my favorite studio in Chicago a few weeks ago after our match.”

 

Christen bends down to grab them each a mat so she can just barely hear Alex whisper, “ _have_ _you_ _asked_ _her_ _yet_?” to Tobin and Christen is upright in time to see Tobin shaking her head no, so she just assumes it’s about the yoga that’s going to take place.

 

“Just go easy on me please.”

 

“Don’t worry it’s just a cool down.” Christen informs her as they each get settled on their mats.

 

They go through a sequence of moves that come second nature to Christen and Alex but that have Tobin fumbling and struggling to keep her balance.

 

“It’ll get easier the more you do it.” Christen replies sitting cross legged on her mat.

 

“So never?” Alex says with a laugh.

 

Tobin is laid out flat on her mat but manages to turn her head to glare at Alex, “I’m gonna get good just to spite you Al.”

 

“Lucky you Christen.”

 

“Oh I don’t mind—“ Christen says as she rolls her mat up, “I love spending time with Tobin.” Tobin sticks her tongue out at Alex and it has Christen laughing.

 

“You two are disgusting,” Alex whines as she makes a face and it has Christen’s cheeks flushing and Tobin scrambling to get her mat put away. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow, thank god it’s a light day.”

 

“Then an off day after that!” Christen says excitedly, “I’m excited to see Paris.”

 

Alex is looking at Tobin, and Christen feels like they’re having a full on conversation without saying a word, it’s kind of unsettling and has her taking a deep breath.

 

“Have you toured around Paris before?” Alex asks as they make their way to the elevators.

 

Christen releases the breath as they enter the elevators, “Not really, no.”

 

Tobin’s got herself sprawled along the railing across the back of the elevator and she’s watching Christen with this intense stare that has Christen’s heart beat picking up, “I know a lot of good places.”

 

The elevator dings and they all shuffle off, it’s a fork in the road because Christen is rooming with Kelley to the left and Alex and Tobin are to the right, they all stop for a second, “from when you lived here?”

 

Tobin nods and Christen feels like she’s about to say more but Kelley is poking her head out from their room door, “Pressi! Finally, I’m starting Pretty Little Liars without you!”

 

Christen looks at Tobin expectantly, praying she’ll continue but Tobin just smiles, “Night Chris.” As she turns and heads down to her room.

 

“See you tomorrow Christen.” Alex says as she jogs off to catch up with Tobin.

 

Christen looks down the hall to Kelley, “you better not start without me!” She shouts as she hustles down the hall to their room.

 

************

 

Christen’s freshly showered, her hair wildly curling around her shoulders, dressed up in her coziest sweatpants and hoodie. Her journal is perched between her crossed legs as she writes down her plans for her free day in Paris tomorrow.

 

Christen has the room to herself and is enjoying every second of it. Kelley was out doing god knows what with Emily, most likely getting into some kind of light mischief; Christen hopes it’s light.

 

There’s a knock on the door and Christen slowly pads over to open it, “hi.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Tobin’s leaning up against the door frame and before Christen can stop herself she’s noticing just how pretty Tobin looks; her hair is down and she’s got a grey beanie covering her head, her blue skinny jeans are tucked into black boots, an army green coat is buttoned up, and she’s got a black back pack slung over one shoulder.

 

Friends tell each other when they look nice so when the words, “you look really pretty,” leave Christen’s mouth she tries her hardest not to blush.

 

“Thanks.” There’s a nice pink tinting Tobin’s cheeks but Christen figures it’s because she’s fully dressed for the outside inside a heated hotel. “Christen can I ask you something?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Do you want to go out with me?”

 

Christen’s heart hammers against her chest—so hard she’s almost positive that Tobin has to be able to hear it—she knows this isn’t a date; knows that logically Tobin just wants a friend to go out and adventure with and Christen’s more than happy being Tobin’s friend, “Yes.”

 

Tobin’s smile is so big and so bright that Christen can’t help but return it with just as much enthusiasm and she’s pretty sure Tobin exists on a different plane—Christen’s never met anyone who’s been so authentically themselves— and Christen wishes, more than anything, she could anchor her heart to her ribs and stop it from falling even more for this woman standing in front of her.

 

Tobin steps in through the door forcing Christen to take a step back, “you gonna change?”

 

Christen nods as she twirls around and heads to her suitcase, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, her soft pink hoodie, a black beanie, and her leather jacket, and heads for the bathroom, “I’ll be quick.”

 

“Cool.”

 

********

 

It’s a clear night, the stars are twinkling in the sky, and it’s pretty close to a full moon. “Tobin this place is beautiful.” Christen says a little breathless and she’d love to blame it on the short hike up the hill but more of it has to do with just how romantic this is feeling.

 

“I know right? It’s pretty dope.” Tobin’s shaking out a blanket so they can both sit down.

 

They’re at the top of this big hill that’s overlooking some kind of carnival because Christen can see all these colored lights flashing—illuminating all the different rides and booths— there’s loud music playing that drifts much more softly up to where they’re sitting.

 

“Hungry?”

 

Christen nods not able to tear her eyes away from all the action below but when Tobin starts to chuckle she turns her head and is met with Tobin’s outstretched arm handing her half of a sandwich, “thanks.”

 

“And I snagged these from Pinoe’s fridge.” Tobin’s smiling as she pulls two mini bottles of champagne from her bag.

 

“She’s gonna notice.” Christen laughs as Tobin uncorks them but Tobin just shrugs handing her one while taking a sip of her own.

 

They sit in silence for a while and Christen marvels how it’s never uncomfortable, how she never has to be constantly thinking of the next thing to say to fill the silence when she’s with Tobin.

 

Everything is so charming from up here, magical in a way that makes Christen wonder who else Tobin has shared this with, and she wishes her mind hadn’t went there because the way her stomach drops at the thought has her setting down her sandwich and taking a sip of the champagne.

 

“This was my favorite place to come when I lived here.” Tobin’s looking out into the distance and Christen can see the way the lights are coloring her face all these different reds and blues and greens.

 

Maybe it’s the champagne but Christen can’t stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth, “did you used to come here with—“

 

“No—“ Tobin cuts her off before she can finish the sentence. “Never.” Tobin’s looking at Christen with these wide unblinking eyes, “you’re the only person I’ve brought here.”

 

Christen knows it shouldn’t—because they’re friends—but it settles the ache in her chest that had started the second that thought had entered her head, “ _oh_.”

 

“Yeah.” Tobin’s taking a deep breath turning slightly so she can look at Christen, “the break up hurt, and honestly for a while I felt less than whole, but not now.”

 

“It’s always hard.” Christen says in agreement because it’s true.

 

Tobin nods, “I’m ready though I just need to take it slow.”

 

Christen’s heart clenches because they may be friends, really good friends, Tobin’s probably Christen’s best friend, but Christen is not at all sure she can handle Tobin talking about a possible love interest and it takes everything Christen has to swallow the lump in her throat and nod, “I definitely think that slow is a good idea.”

 

Tobin’s smile is lighting up her face, prettier than all the lights down below, at least Christen thinks so, “wanna go ride some rides?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**********

 

Christen creeps into the hotel room but she’s not near lucky enough for Kelley to be sleeping, “how was your date with Heath?”

 

“Wasn’t a date.” Christen’s stomach drops as she says the words, stripping out of her clothes to slip her sweats back on, padding into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 

“ _Ohhhhhkay_.”

 

Christen pulls the blankets back as she gets into bed, “we’re friends Kel.”

 

Kelley gives her a disbelieving look and Christen wonders if her feelings for Tobin are really that transparent.

 

“So she took you to her secret spot—“ Christen’s eyebrows raise and Kelley just laughs, “oh yeah I know about the spot, so she took you to her secret spot, you drank champagne—“

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Your cheeks are red they always get like that when you have a drink.”

 

Christen frowns because she knows Kelley is right, “I had one drink.”

 

“I knew it! Okay so a secluded location, alcohol was had, and all of this in the city of _love_?”

 

Christen can feel the blood rushing through her veins and when Kelley says things like that it makes Christen believe it could be more, that maybe Tobin could want more; with _her_. “It wasn’t a date.”

 

“Whatever you say Christen.”

 

********

 

 

Chicago gets knocked out of the playoffs, a 2-1loss to the Spirit, and Christen’s got her apartment packed up and is  ready to head south for the winter.

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **Sorry**.

 

[ **christen** ]

 **You** **win** **some** **you** **lose** **some** ; **literally**.

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **Still** **sucks**

 

[ **christen** ]

 **It** **does**.

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **Come** **to** **Portland**?

 

Christen’s heart flutters at what Tobin could possible mean.

 

[ **christen** ]

 **What**?

 

[ **tobin** ]

 **Watch** **our** **semi** **final.**   **We’ll**   **do** **Portland** **things** **before** **you** **head** **to** **L**. **A**.

[ **christen** ]

 **Yes**. **That** **would** **be** **amazing**. **Just** **let** **me** **change** **my** **flight** **and** **book** **a** **room**.

 

Christen’s phone is ringing before she can pull up her flight info, “hey.”

 

Tobin’s laughter is what greats her on the other end, “a hotel room? Chris you’re staying with me.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Send me your fight info I’ll pick you up.”

 

“Thanks Tobin.”

 

“See you soon Chris.”

 

“Bye.”

 

**********

 

“Pressi! Fancy meeting you here!” Kelley shouts as she saddles up beside Christen, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close before whispering “supporting your _girlfriend_?”

 

Christen rolls her eyes but refuses to correct her because there’s just something about the casual way Kelley says it that has Christen wishing it was true, “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“ _Touché_.” Kelley says around a mouthful of chips.

 

It’s a physical game that ends in a hard loss for the Thorns. Christen’s heart breaks for Tobin, for the whole team really, and she truly hopes her company will help.

 

“Wanna share a lyft to the airport?” Kelley asks as she types out on her phone. “We were gonna go out and celebrate the win but Emily’s not feeling it, ya know, since they lost.”

 

“That’s okay Kel.”

 

“I’m sure Tobin’s in the same boat, not in the mood for visitors.”

 

“My flights not for another few days.” Christen explains as she picks at the label on her water bottle.

 

Kelley’s eyebrows shoot up to almost the top of her forehead, “ _excuse_?”

 

“I’m staying here. With Tobin. She’s gonna show me around Portland.”

 

“As a friend?”

 

Christen glares over at her friend, “Yes Kel, as a _friend_.”

 

Kelley throws her hands up defensively, “okay, okay, Chris. Whatever you say. It just comes across as more, when you’re together....you guys come across as _more_.”

 

Christen’s eyebrows draw together and she focuses all her energy on the bottle in front of her, afraid to look Kelley in the eye, “she doesn’t want more Kel.”

 

“You’ve asked?”

 

Christen thinks back to that night in Paris and gets that same sick feeling when she thinks about Tobin wanting to be with someone else and shakes her head no.

 

“You should ask.”

 

***********

 

It’s a silent ride back to Tobin’s condo and Christen’s pretty sure that there are no words right now that are going to make Tobin feel even the slightest bit better about the loss so Christen just places her left hand over Tobin’s right—the one she has resting on top of the gear shift—and the way Tobin spreads her fingers so Christen’s can slot in have her heart warming that she made the right call.

 

It’s late by the time they’ve both showered and when Christen comes out of the bathroom Tobin’s already curled up in bed looking so soft and the saddest Christen has ever seen her.

 

Christen makes to head over to the couch but Tobin’s pulling back the covers and whispering a soft “ _please_.” So Christen crawls into bed with Tobin and reminds herself over and over again that friends do this, friends comfort each other, but it does nothing to slow her erratic heart.

 

**********

 

Christen slips out of bed early, knowing Tobin’s affinity for sleeping late, and scrounges around the kitchen utterly surprised to actually find all the ingredients she needs—Tobin must have stocked up before her arrival—to make her world famous omelettes.

 

Christen’s flipping the second omelette when she feels a warm body press up against her back and strong arms wrapping around her waist, and Christen just lets herself melt into it.

 

Tobin’s chin digs into her shoulder as her arms tighten around Christen’s waist, “that smells yummy.”

 

“I’m making my famous omelettes.”

 

Tobin presses a quick kiss to Christen’s cheek before she pads over to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup and the simple action has Christen nearly hyperventilating.

 

Friends do that, like, all the time. Christen has seen Kelley kiss Alex on the cheek thousands of times, but there’s a voice inside Christen’s head reminding her thatAlex’s only thought probably wasn’t ‘ _if_ _I_ _turn_ _my_ _head_ _a_ _little_ _to_ _the_ _right_ _I_ _could_ _feel_ _her_ _lips_ _against_ _mine_ ’ it’s reminding her that, _**that**_ , right there, is the difference.

 

Christen wants more; she desperately wants more.

 

***********

 

They spend the afternoon hiking, nothing too strenuous, just a slow walk through the woods that allows them to appreciate just how beautiful their surroundings are.

 

Tobin’s admiring the trees and Christen’s eyes are stuck on Tobin.

 

Christen wishes she could get a hold of herself but Tobin’s got on these fitted Nike leggings that stop just below her knee, and a white v neck T-shirt that’s a little too loose but dips just low enough to make up for it, and there’s a black hoodie tied around her waist and a black SnapBack on her head.

 

It’s definitely a _look_ , definitely a good look, definitely a look that Christen is spending an unfriendly amount of time looking at.

 

The words ‘ _you_ _should_ _ask_ ’ keep bouncing around in her head. It’s confusing her, making it hard to navigate this friendship, because what if Kelley is seeing something that Christen isn’t, “ _stupid_ _Kelley_.”

 

“Huh?” Tobin asks spinning around to look at Christen.

 

“Oh, just wondering what’s for dinner, my stomach’s starting to rumble.”

 

Tobin smiles and grabs Christen’s hand and Christen wishes it didn’t feel this good, “tacos!”

 

It’s a little taco truck with these cute tables set up outside and they each eat one too many tacos before they head back to Tobin’s ready for a nap.

 

*********

 

 

“You just pick.” Tobinsays from her spot curled up on the couch looking at Christen where she’s standing making them popcorn in the kitchen.

 

“I’ll watch whatever.”

 

“I know, but you won’t enjoy it, so just pick.”

 

“Finding Dory.”

 

“I knew it!” Tobin laughs as she queues up the movie.

 

Christen just smiles as she walks into the living room with the popcorn and tries to hand the bowl to Tobin and head over to the opposite end of the couch to curl up on but Tobin’s fingers are wrapping around her wrist and pulling her down until she’s curled up basically on top of Tobinand Christen wonders what kind of sweet torture this is or what exactly she’s done to deserve it.

 

“This way we can share.” Tobin explains as she lifts the blanket, tossing the edge of it to Christen so she can pull it across her legs and they can affectively share it, which is sweet but definitely means that Christen can feel every inch of Tobin that’s pressing into her side and she knows that she’s not going to be able to concentrate on the movie at all.

 

“Thanks.”

 

**********

 

 

It’s their last friendly of the year and despite a loss for Spain it doesn’t take any convincing from Christen for Jenni and her teammates to take a bunch of the ladies out to their favorite bar.

 

Tobin’s got her arm around Christen’s shoulder and naturally Christen’s arm comes to circle around Tobin’s waist (it fits too perfectly not to). It isn’t until Christen and Jenni snag a table that Tobin heads to the bar with the rest of the gang to order some drinks. Christen can’t seem to drag her eyes away from the way Tobin looks in the white sleeveless shirt she’s wearing, unfortunately it doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“You didn’t tell me!” Jenni whispers a little bit too loudly.

 

Christen’s eyes snap back to her friend, “tell you what?”

 

“You and Tobin—“ Jenni’s eyes dart back and forth between the two with a sly grin on her face, “I mean, _finally_ , but I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

 

“Who said we’re dating?” Christen panics because she doesn’t want any rumors getting back to Tobin and making her uncomfortable.

 

Jenni looks confused, “no one said you’re dating, but, you know the touching and the stares?” Jenni raises an eyebrow, “it says a lot.”

 

“It’s not saying _that_.”

 

“You should teach it how.” Jenni says totally seriously and Christen can’t help the laugh that tumbles out of her mouth, she wishes it was that easy.

 

Christen has one too many drinks and ends up on the dance floor sandwiched between Kelley and Crystal. It’s fun letting loose, and she’s pretty sure Crystal could make anyone look like a good dancer, but it’s so warm. Christen wants to blame it on the alcohol (she didn’t have that much) or the physicality of dancing (at best she’s swaying) but she knows it’s the feeling of Tobin’s eyes on her from their table.

 

Christen can always tell when Tobin’s watching, her body can sense it. It’s making her skin tingle and body ache to be swaying up against Tobin (and she’s had just enough to drink to let herself want that).

 

Christen spins to look at Tobin, sends her a goofy smile as she crooks her finger to motion for her to come and dance because after all; friends dance.

 

Tobin’s slow to get up, and Alex is whispering something in her ear that has Tobin giving her a playful shove, before she walks onto the dance floor.

 

Christen’s draping her arms around Tobin’s neck and leaning a bit too much of her body weight on the smiling brunette but she can’t help it, “hey.”

 

“Hi.” Tobin’s voice is deep and Christen can feel it, can feel the way it vibrates against her chest, and lord can she ever feel the way Tobin’s fingers grip into her hips to get her swaying to the beat again.

 

“Having fun?” Tobin asks as her lips break apart to reveal a bright smile.

 

Christen bobs her head up and down before leaning in to Tobin’s ear (it’s not really loud enough to warrant that but Christen pretends anyways) “I like _this_.”

 

Christen doesn’t pull her head away, so she feels Tobin’s breath warm against her cheek when she murmurs, “ _me_ _too_.”

 

*******

 

 

They’re back at the hotel and the cool air has worn off most of Christen’s buzz but not enough to stop her from wrapping her arms tightly around Tobin and whispering, “good night,” directly into her hair.

 

They pull apart slowly and Tobin’s got this look, Christen’s never seen it before and it feels like Tobin is trying to memorize every inch of her face and it’s setting Christen’s whole body on fire and she can’t take it anymore (but she refuses to pull away).

 

“Come to L.A with me?” Christen doesn’t realize she’s said it out loud until Tobin’s nodding and pulling her phone out.

 

“Just let me text our GM to change my flight.”

 

Christen makes up her mind—right then and there all pressed up against the door of the hotel aching with the want to be kissing her best friend—she’s going to ask Tobin Heath on a date (in L.A after she has time to make a plan, and a back up plan.)

 

********

 

 

The air is warm, swirling with it the smell of sea salt and the water. Tobin and Christen have just finished sharing some In-n-Out and the evidence lays in front of them in the form of a crumpled white and red bag and two half finished milkshakes.

 

They’re lounged across their blanket waiting for the sun to set. Tobin’s idly picking at some fries looking out at the water, watching the surfers, and Christen’s been digging her toes deeper and deeper into the sand getting more and more nervous about what she wants to ask Tobin.

 

“That was sick! Did you see that Chris?” Tobin looks over at Christen smiling a wide smile but it falters a bit when she sees the look on Christen’s face, “you okay?”

 

Christen nods her head slowly, “I just want to ask you something, something important—“ Tobin nods and Christen continues, “something I’ve wanted to ask you for, well, for a pretty long time.”

 

“You can ask me anything Chris.”

 

The sky’s turning all these pretty colors and it happens so fast and Christen doesn’t want for them to miss it, “watch the sunset first?” Tobin’s head swivels around to the water, taking in the changing colors of the sky and Christen’s watching her and realizes she can’t wait, that she doesn’t want to wait another second, “will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“ _What_?” Tobin asks as she spins around, the confusion clear as day on her face even in the fading light.

 

“I want you to be my girlfriend.” Christen says it slowly and not as firmly as she’d like but she manages to keep her eyes on Tobin’s the whole time.

 

Tobin’s laughter twists something tight in Christen’s stomach that has her wishing the ground would split apart and swallow her up and that must be completely evident on her face because Tobin’s hand comes to rest on her knee and it’s warm and it anchors Christen to the moment, “sorry.”

 

Christen nods her head and just prays that she hasn’t ruined their friendship, “it’s okay Tobin I love being your friend.”

 

“No, no—“ Tobin shakes her head her face turning serious, “I’m not laughing at the idea of dating you. I just, _god_ , this is embarrassing—Chris I thought this was like our one month anniversary.”

 

“ _What_!?!”

 

Tobin’s smiling big now and Christen can see the way it reaches her eyes, “that night back in Paris, at the hill? That was me taking you on a date, or I thought I was.”

 

Christen can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, “really?”

 

Tobin nods her head solemnly, “yeah.”

 

“Tobin it’s been a month, you’ve never tried to kiss me.”

 

“We agreed to go slow that night, I thought we’ve been going slow.”

 

Christen thinks back to that night, can remember it so clearly in her head, and it’s all clicking into place, “ _oh_.”

 

 

Tobin’s eyes are growing darker and Christen can feel her body responding, “I’ve wanted to though.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Tobin’s nodding as she kneels on the blanket, leaning up so she can wrap her hand around the back of Christen’s neck, “definitely.”

 

It’s slow—even after all this time they’ve spent on different pages—but more than worth it as Christen feels the press of Tobin’s lips against her own.

 

It’s soft and gentle, Tobin takes her time and Christen knows she’s never been kissed quite like this before, the way Tobin’s tongue flicks out across her bottom lip has Christen’s fingers digging into the fabric of the blanket.

 

It’s when Christen feels the weight of Tobin’s hips settle on top of her own that her lips part and a soft moan escapes into Tobin’s mouth, “take me home?”

 

***********

 

Christen’s condo is dark and she’s fumbling around to find the switch but it’s so hard because Tobin’s fingers are pressing into her hipbones and she can feel the heat of her body pressed up against her back, and she’s just wanted this for so long, “ _Tobin_...”

 

Tobin’s dragging her away from the light switch, “we don’t need it,” and heading straight for the bedroom and it has Christen’s heart thumping wildly in her chest.

 

Tobin’s pressing Christen down into the mattress before Christen really realizes they’re in the bedroom, something about the press of Tobin’s lips is an utter distraction.

 

She scrambles to turn on the bed side lamp, wanting to be able to see Tobin, and god it’s worth it when her tousled hair, dark eyes, and kiss swollen lips come into view, “ _damn_.”

 

Tobin’s straddling her again and Christen falls back helplessly against the pillows, head lolling to the side as Tobin tastes whatever skin is available to her eager mouth.

 

It’s driving Christen mad, the weight of Tobin’s body has her squirming, and the slow slide of Tobin’s tongue followed by the slight sting of her teeth has Christen rubbing her thighs together, desperately searching for some kind of friction.

 

Tobin’s fingers are on the zipper of Christen’s hoodie, “can I?”

 

Christen all but whimpers, “ _yes_ ” and is left in her sports bra and jogging pants but the way Tobin’s eyes are raking over her body makes Christen feel like she’s already naked.

 

Tobin’s hands are slow and Christen’s not sure what else she expected. They travel up her rib cage, thumbs dragging along her abs until they’re teasing the band of her sports bra, and it’s leaving Christen utterly breathless.

 

“ _Tobin_ —“ Christen knows how she sounds, can hear just how badly she wants this with the way her voice is clawing against her throat, she can’t make herself care though because Tobin’s thumbs are swiping back and forth across her nipples and Christen’s tipping her head farther back into the pillows.

 

Tobin works her hands all the way under the bra until they’re fully cupping Christen’s breasts and it has Christen biting hard down into her bottom lip to stop the wanton sounds from escaping her throat.

 

“ _Don’t_.” Tobin admonishes and she looks down at Christen slowing her thumbs until it’s absolutely agonizing for Christen, “I want to hear you Chris, _please_.”

 

It’s the sound of Tobin’s voice—low and just a little wrecked like all of this is affecting her in the same ways it’s affecting Christen—that has a moan tumbling from Christen’s lips.

 

“Up.” Christen obeys, sitting up while Tobin pulls her bra up and over her head.

 

It moves quickly from there and Christen’s not quite sure how but she’s left in nothing but her underwear with a similarly clad Tobin hovering above her.

 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time Chris.” Tobin’s eyes are hooded and dark but Christen can see the earnestness shining through and it makes her heart tighten.

 

“I’ve been falling for you since the first time I met you Tobin.”

 

It’s fast from there, hands and lips are everywhere and Christen knows she’s not going to last much longer especially when she feels Tobin’s lips traveling down her body and feels her settling between her legs.

 

Christen’s thighs fall open and the press of Tobin’s open palms on her hip bones is the only thing keeping her flat against the bed when Tobin licks a broad stroke through Christen’s wetness.

 

Christen can feel Tobin moaning against her and the thought of just how much Tobin is enjoying this has Christen hurtling towards the edge and when Tobin slides two fingers in knuckle deep, tongue licking against her clit, it has Christen’s toes digging into the mattress and her fingers tangling into Tobin’s hair to hold her in place.

 

Christen thinks she’s going to need a few minutes to recoup but when she watches the way Tobin raises her left fingers to her mouth, licking the wetness (licking Christen’s wetness) from them it instills a new kind of energy in Christen that has her pining Tobin to the bed.

 

Christen’s sucking on Tobin’s bottom lip and her fingers slide through her wetness and it feels so good, has Christen rubbing herself against Tobin’s thigh as she slowly slides a finger in, “ _fuck_ Tobin, you feel so good.”

 

“ _More_.”

 

Christen’s not quite sure of what, exactly, Tobin wants more of but she slides her finger out and on the next thrust slides two in and it has Tobin groaning and straining her hips to take Christen deeper.

 

Tobin’s hand wraps around the back of Christen’s neck pulling her close, “keep kissing me, _please_.”

 

Christen moans at the request and before Tobin can ask again Christen’s tongue is licking into Tobin’s mouth, matching the thrusts of her fingers.

 

It doesn’t take long and Tobin is tightening around her fingers and panting into Christen’s mouth, “ _oh_ _fuck_ — _oh_ , _Christen_.”

 

Christen waits, lets Tobin ride out the last of her orgasm before she slides her fingers out and rolls onto her back, what Christen normal wants is a shower but the way Tobin’s arms pull her closer so she’s laying half on top of her has her melting into the embrace.

 

Tobin places a soft kiss to her forehead, “so just for clarification we’re girlfriends now right?”

 

Christen half heartedly slaps at Tobin’s shoulder, “promise me you won’t tell anyone?”

 

“I mean, yeah, it looks bad for both of us—but, um I may have already told Alex in Paris.” Tobin looks sheepish but now it’s all kind of falling into place for Christen.

 

“Kelley kept asking me and I was so adamant about us being friends—“

 

“Oh yeah Alex for sure told her she’s terrible at keeping a secret.”

 

“I can’t believe this went on for like a month.” Christen says squeezing her eyes closed tightly trying to fight the embarrassment.

 

Tobin chuckles and runs her finger tips up and down the notches of Christen’s spine, “we really leaned into that useless gays stereotype huh?”

 

“They’ll never let us live it down.” Christen grumbles into Tobin’s neck as her face flames at the thought of facing their friends.

 

“But all the mind blowing sex we’re going to have will make up for it.”

 

Christen laughs and feels like her whole heart is going to burst, “true, very true.”

 


End file.
